Gold Ore
Gold Ore is used to make Gold Ingots at a Smelter. It is not possible to make armor or weapons from it, (although you can use it to improve the Dragon Priest Mask Konahrik) but it is possible to make jewelry. Transmute Gold Ores may be transmuted from Silver Ore using the Transmute Mineral Ore spell. You will need gold ore for a quest for Madesi, in Riften. Gold Ore Vein Gold Ore Veins are mined with a Pickaxe to obtain Gold Ore. Each vein, when mined, has a chance to produce a precious gem. Locations Gold Ore can be purchased from Blacksmith merchants or found: * 17 veins in Kolskeggr Mine, South of the Lover Stone near Markarth. Also 3 ore pieces and 4 ingots (2 of which are stashed in a caravan box). The total ore here is 54. * 3 veins at Darkshade, two inside and one just outside the entrance. * 2 veins in Blackreach * 3 veins in Lost Prospect Mine, East of Riften, North of the mountains. Veins are located behind the waterfall. * 2 veins in Fort Neugrad. Access through the Prison basement, across the lake to the left. * 2 veins above the entrance of The Chill. * 2 veins in the mountains southeast of Windhelm, just west of Sacellum of Boethiah * 2 veins in the Bthardamz Lower District. * 2 veins in the Bthardamz Upper District. * 2 veins northeast of Septimus Sigmus' Outpost, at the top of a large, rocky outcropping on a large island covered in Horkers , just before you reach the glaciers. * 2 ore can be found on a shelf below deck in the Wreck of the Brinehammer. * 1 vein in Greywater Grotto, South/Southwest of Helgen on the map. * 1 vein in Greenspring Hollow, Southeast near the water. * 1 vein located directly West of Falkreath. * 1 vein located almost directly south of Angi's Camp , in the mountains, almost at the edge of the playable area. Look for a small canyon in between two mountains. * 1 vein in Lost Knife Hideout(Last torch to the right of the are with cages) , Northeast of Ivarstead (just Southwest of Fort Amol). * 1 vein in Moss Mother Cavern, West of Riverwood past Ilinalta's Deep. * 1 vein directly South of Anga's Mill, Southwest of Windhelm, in a crevice marked with a flagpole. entry under [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Corundum_Ore Corundum Ore -Directly south of Anga's Mill, southwest of Windhelm, in a crevice marked with a flagpole. the mountain south of the mill until you come across an alcove with a Frost Troll in it. The crevice with both is south of the alcove below the flagpole. * 1 vein directly North or Narzulbur, high up the mountain near a cave of Sabertooth. * 1 vein outside Darkshade, to the right of the cave entrance. * 1 vein directly Northeast of Dawnstar on a very small island. Northeast of a large snow covered island. * 1 vein near the Shrine of Dibella, on a rock outcropping, directly south of Dawnstar. * 1 vein southeast of Hillgrund's Tomb * 1 vein on the north end of the mountain outside the walls of Whiterun * 1 vein to the right of the Word Wall above Ysgramor's Tomb * 1 vein uphill and NE of Silent Moons Camp, not quite halfway between there and Halted Stream Camp. * 1 vein south of the road about halfway between Silverdrift Lair and Nightgate Inn. * 1 vein on a small island, due west of Broken Oar Grotto, southwest of the Wreck of the Icerunner . * 1 ore on a shelf in the first section of Forelhost Stronghold. * 1 vein in the spider's den after your swim underwater from the well in Forelhost Crypt. * 1 vein going along the east wall outside of Whiterun by a small ruin with a chest, may have a dead guard nearby. * 1 vein between Mistwatch and Steamcrag Camp, on the slope to the northwest and above the friendly giant and dead mammoth * 1 vein on the mountain east of Swindler's Den * 1 vein just up the hill near Sacellum of Boethiah near a ledge with a dead deer and either two Ice Wraith, or two Frost Trolls. Dawnguard With the expansion many types of ore can be obtained from killing gargoyles. These ores can be rare and gold ore is commonly obtained. Dragonborn In Solstheim, many gold ore veins can be found in various caves. Smelting ru:Золотая руда Category:Skyrim: Ore Category:Skyrim: Miscellaneous Items